


never let go, never say goodbye

by peterneds



Series: fictober '19 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Birthday Fluff, Fictober 2019, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Podfic Welcome, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sibling Bonding, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: "Someone's recording, right?" Ned asks.MJ has two phones held in her hand and a camera standing up on the table. "Yes.""Okay, hit it, everybody!"/title from 'count on me' by bruno mars





	never let go, never say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Scared, me?"

"I'm scared," Morgan says into Peter's neck, clutching the locket Tony had saved to give her on her sixth birthday. 

Peter rubs her back soothingly as he replies, "what?! With me around? You know I'm a superhero, right?" 

"I know," Morgan says and laughs as Peter makes the sound and sign of his webs. "Are you scared, Pete?"

Peter gasps. "Scared, me? Not when I've got the baddest little girl in my arms."

Morgan bursts into a fit of giggles and feels about half as big as Peter described her as. "Yeah," she agrees, "I protect you." 

"Exactly right, Maguna. You protect me, I protect you. Pretty fair, right?"

Morgan nods very professionally. "Right."  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled, are you ready for us to sing Happy Birthday to you?" Peter asks as he sets Morgan down in a chair in front of her birthday cake. There are six candles set in a circle, on a cake with pink, white, and blue icing. Peter doesn't want to boast, but he thinks Morgan asked for those colors because of the flag he keeps up in his room. But who's to say?

"Yes!" Morgan squeals in excitement, and Peter beckons everyone over to the table while May hits the lights. 

"Someone's recording, right?" Ned asks. 

MJ has two phones held in her hand and a camera standing up on the table. "Yes." 

"Okay, hit it, everybody," Ned grants, and they sing an off-key, off-beat, very loving chorus. 

Peter shoves Morgan's face into the cake, just a little bit, because who can blame him? That's his baby sister. And he got her a Lego set and a new dress, so it balances out. 

"How are you doin', little lady?" May asks after they've finished presents and pictures of those presents. 

Morgan ponders. "Pretty good," she says eventually. "I wish my daddy could have been here, though." 

"I know you do, honey," May says sadly as she plays with Morgan's hair. "We all do. But you know what? When Ned and Peter and MJ all left and I was the only one here, I missed them a lot, just like how you miss your daddy. And I know it's a little different because I got them back, but you know you still have him, right?" 

Morgan sniffles. "How?"

"Here," May smiles as she touches the locket gently. "And here," she touches over Morgan's heartbeat. "And in all of us," she looks around at the faces of her family, three parts she never knew she needed and the fourth who came as a bonus. "Yeah. We don't ever forget anyone we love, right?"

Morgan shakes her head no. 

"Right, so as long as we never forget him, your daddy's still here, in a way. Get it?"

"Yeah," Morgan says as she hugs May around her neck tightly. "Thanks, Aunt May."

May smiles as she holds Morgan. "Of course, Morg. We love you so much, you know that?"

"So much," Ned agrees from where he's assembling the foundation of the Lego set. 

"More than I love most people, more than I love books," MJ adds. 

Peter picks Morgan up and twirls her around. "And I love you the most out of everyone." 

"Not everyone," Morgan squeals through her laughs of glee. 

Peter stops twirling immediately. "Who dares to say they love little Maguna more than me?"

"My mommy," Morgan huffs breathlessly. 

"Oh," Peter says, stumped. "Well, mommies are allowed that sort of thing, but I'm only under her because I'm not her. Okay?"

"Okay," Morgan agrees, as she smacks a kiss on Peter's cheek and whispers, "I love you the most out of everyone, too."

Peter's jaw drops. "Oh, you hear that, May? Ned? You got competition, MJ!" 

"She can have it," MJ says from her armchair. "I can't stand you most days anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> again, five year gap still happened, but this time only may survived ooohhhh
> 
> i have two possibly three fics coming out later in the day. it is 1am and i'm writing this spontaneously bc my plan for today failed. but probably three fics coming out to make up for my missed days. and then i'm only two behind. okay goodnight you know where to find me by now
> 
> hcllnd on twit & tumblr  
ree182 on spotify for interwebs playlist


End file.
